1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling a fixing device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier or a printer includes a fixing device that fuses and fixes a resin component of a toner transferred on a recording medium, by applying heat and pressure simultaneously.